


Potions, Portraits, & Defense--Oh My!

by TheCourtSorcerer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (slow chapter updates), Combined Classes, DADA & Potions combined lessons, DADA Professor Harry Potter, Defensive Potions, Draco is Stubborn, Ex Auror Harry Potter, Harry Is Persistent, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Raised Teddy, Harry had a massive crush on Draco, Harry is Teddy's dad, Harry still kind of sucks at potions, Incomplete, M/M, Maybe he still does, Maybe he's just in denial, Minerva just wants one peaceful breakfast, Not Beta Read, Not Currently Being Updated, Not Epilogue Compliant, Not-Totally-Awful Severus Snape, On Hiatus, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Potions Professor Draco Malfoy, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape Is A Sarcastic Little Shit, Who Knows?, definitely not Harry, maybe he doesn't, non-canon potions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCourtSorcerer/pseuds/TheCourtSorcerer
Summary: **On Hiatus for Indeterminable Amount of Time**-------------------------- It's 2006, and Harry Potter has jumped at the chance to take up the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts. Even though the war had been over years ago, apparently people were still anxious about the supposedly cursed position. Figuring nothing worse could happen, Harry takes the job. When he arrives, he discovers they hired a new Potions instructor as well. Draco Malfoy.Both are even more taken aback when Minerva, pulls them aside a few weeks in to inform them of a new lesson they'd wanted to attempt--Defensive Potions. Of course, Harry had no idea why he was involved until she broke the news they would be combining classes twice a week to teach sixth and seventh years how to brew defensive potions, and make use of them in duel if needed. Why they had to combine classes for this, Minerva claimed it would be easier to coordinate, but could it be she's just sick of hearing them bicker like children?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

“It’ll be fine, ‘Mione, I promise!” Harry assured his worried friend, “Teddy is staying with Andromeda while I’m here, and she promised I could call whenever to talk to him, I can call you and Ron anytime, and you can do the same. We could even meet up for drinks in Hogsmeade from time to time on weekends! I have private quarters, the place is beautiful, and I could not be more excited to start teaching. Really, you have nothing to worry about.”

Harry had just arrived at Hogwarts that night, two days before term began so he could get settled in and ready for classes. Currently, he was talking to Hermione and Ron through Floo call. He was grateful that the staff quarters had fire places with Floo connection in each private room. Oh, that too. He was also grateful for the _private rooms_. No roommates to barge in on him, or bother him. Just him and his surprisingly decent sized room. He was surprised to find it had a connected bathroom, as well. All Staff Rooms did, he discovered after asking McGonagall about it. His inner student grew a little envious at the knowledge.

“Oh, I know, Harry, I just…” Hermione frowned, glancing to her husband, who was holding a sleeping baby Rose in his arms, “You tell us all about your time there, okay? I wanna hear it all. Tell us about what you’re teaching, your students—what they’re like, and… And, tell us what it’s like there after all these years, and tell us if you’re happy, and—”

Harry cut her off with a small chuckle. “Alright, alright, yes, _Mother_ , of course,” The name earned him a small, half-hearted glare from Hermione, and an amused snort from Ron, “I’ll tell you all about everything, I’ll send you letters every week, just please stop worrying. I know I’ve not had the best times lately, but things are lookin’ up, yeah? Getting this job was a dream I never knew I had until it came true… It’s going to be really strange not always having you guys around, and being able to help with Rose, and spend my days with Teddy, but… We’ll all get used to it, right? It’s not like I’ll be gone forever…”

Ron and Hermione shared a look, before Ron passed over Rose to his wife and took over. “Listen, mate, I know you don’t like it when we worry about you, but… I think we have a little right to after what happened in the department while Hermione and I were away…”

Harry tensed at his words, and he fixed his gaze on Rose, who was gripping her mother’s shirt tightly in her sleep. She was cute, well, as much as she could be for an infant…

“That was months ago…” He murmured, trying not to recall the events, “And nothing like that will happen here, or anywhere else for that matter, ever again. I wish everyone would just forget about the stupid incident.”

“Harry, you—”

“ _Don’t._ Hermione, I’d really rather not think about it.” Harry cut her off, his voice a bit harsher than he meant it to be.

She frowned deeply at him but sighed and turned her attention to her baby. He knew he needed to talk about it, he knew it was bad to bottle it up and pretend it never happened, he knew ignoring that it happened was unhealthy, but… He couldn’t bring himself to even think about it, let alone tell anyone about it. He had finally gotten Hermione and Ron to stop worrying about him, and then he had to go get fucking bloody wasted at an Auror party of some sort, have a complete rage fit and tear into a young Junior Auror in front of everyone because he made a stupid joke about the war and how easy it must have been to win with Harry on their side. And, of course, it had shown up in the papers the next day. _‘SAVIOR FLIES INTO FURY AT PARTY’_ , or something like that. It was stupid, but of course, all his friends had heard about it immediately and he was flocked with owls questioning him on if he was okay. He gave Robards his resignation two days later.

Honestly, his rage had been valid, that kid should have never joked something like that. It was disgusting, he was disgusted by him. He was also disgusted by how he reacted, though. He had been _really fucking drunk_ and his temper got the best of him. It was one time, but that was enough to have all his friends and chosen family diving into a pool of worry. They all knew he never truly dealt with his emotions after the war, just buried it deep down and pushed forward with the life he finally had. Eventually, they stopped worrying, deciding he would talk about it when he was ready… Then this happened… He was so furious with himself for getting drunk and ruining things like that, so furious he had let it all come back and be fired at an innocent man because of a stupid joke… Now, they were all worried about him, wondering when he would snap next… But Harry decided already he wouldn’t let that happen, not where anyone else could see at least. No, he saved the memories until evening, when he laid in bed, that was the only time he let it all eight years worth of bottled up grief come flooding back.

“We just want to make sure you’re okay, Harry…” Ron’s voice brought him back to present, and he forced a grin.

“I’m fine, guys, really. Like I said, it’s been months… I even saw that Mind Healer Molly asked me to,” He told the two, and he was telling the truth, “And I’m going to be doing something I really do love, rather than what was expected of me… I promise, I’ll be fine. No more front-page horror stories.”

The couple shared another look, making Harry frown, before they both sighed and looked back at Harry.

“We trust you; we do. You send us those letters, though, we want to keep updated on how much Hogwarts has changed in the past seven or so years,” Hermione finally spoke again, a caring smile on her face. Harry relaxed at this and nodded.

“Of course, every week. And Ron, I’d really appreciate it if you took Ted out for a fly every now and again, please… I’d hate for him to not be able to fly anymore, just because I’m at work…” He shot his best friend an almost pleading look. Ron, of course, jumped at the opportunity to fly again, and nodded with a grin.

“Always!” He exclaimed, earning a frantic ‘shh!’ from Hermione, who was worried he would wake Rose. Harry chuckled softly at this and shook his head. They really did make a nice pair…

“Well, hey, I’m going to finish unpacking—these stupid staff rooms have _dressers!”_ He didn’t bother trying to hide his excitement at this, “I’m going to finish unpacking, and head down to dinner with the rest of the professors, and McGonagall.” Harry paused.

“She told me to call her Minerva… But that’s just too strange, right? Anyway, I’ll write you soon! Go put Rose down in the crib and relax, you both deserve it.”

Hermione and Ron grinned, saying their goodbyes before the call ended and Harry walked to his luggage on the bed with a sigh. This would be fun, he told himself with a small smile as he began putting away his things. Sure, being an Auror didn’t work out for him, but… He realized that wasn’t really what he wanted to do. He felt relieved when he quit, free, and open to do what he wanted and not what was planned for him.

Problem was, he didn’t know what he wanted. He finally had a whole life ahead of him, and it was honestly quite terrifying to think about. He had no idea what to do, now. That is, until he received a letter from Headmistress McGonagall, informing him there was a position open as DADA Instructor at Hogwarts, and he found himself pouncing on the opportunity. It just felt… Right. He hadn’t realized how much it was what he wanted to do, until he got the letter from his ex-professor.

Everyone had been so excited for him, really, once they moved past their shock of Harry being a Professor. They were just slightly worried about him being away for so much of the year, alone. Harry had been more concerned about Teddy, though. He was only eight, and wouldn’t start at Hogwarts for three more years. When he told his godson, who he loved and treated like his own flesh and blood, that he would be going away during part of the year from now on to work at Hogwarts… Well, Teddy’s hair turned a dark, gloomy storm-cloud grey and he locked himself in his bedroom for the rest of the day. It broke Harry’s heart that he had upset his boy so much, Teddy was in-all-ways-but-by-blood his son, and he would do anything for him, to keep him happy and healthy.

When he finally coaxed Teddy out of his room, with the promise of sweets, he sat down with him and they had a long talk about everything and he let Teddy express his feelings on the whole matter. Teddy, obviously, hadn’t wanted him to be gone for so long, but the idea grew on him when Harry explained that he would only be gone while school was in session (so they could still spend holidays together), he would get to stay with Grandma (Andromeda) while Harry would be gone, and he would get to see him all the time again when he started Hogwarts in three years.

Harry sighed as he put the last of his belongings away. He’ll have to call him tomorrow… Just so he could check in and see how he’s settled in at Andromeda’s before term starts the next day…

Right, it’s settled. He’d call them tomorrow afternoon after he finished tweaking his lesson plan for the start of the year. Harry stretched a bit and headed to his door, taking a deep breath before walking out, heading for the Great Hall. 

Time to get some food, and push through awkward conversation with his old professors, maybe. Were they still there? Harry had just been hired, after all. Did anyone else leave?

“I wonder if there are any other new staff members…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had originally posted this as a prompt in a Collection, but quickly deleted it because I realized after posting it and re-reading the summary that I really wanted to write it myself. So, here we are! This is my first multi-chapter fic, and while I will try to update quickly, I am currently drowning in work so definitely don't have a posting schedule. I'll try not to make it too long between chapters, though! I do hope you stick around for more, and enjoyed this chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Malfoy.

 _Draco. Fucking. Malfoy_. Of fucking course. As if the world hadn’t been cruel enough in this past year, it had to bring that damn Slytherin back into his life.

Harry took a deep breath and walked over to the table of Professors, where McGonagall sat in the middle. He hoped he could slip past Malfoy and make it to his seat on the other end without being seen. Harry realized quickly, though, it was hopeless to hope.

“ _Potter?_ ” He heard his family name fall from Malfoy’s shocked voice, and he took another deep breath before stopping and looking to him.

“Hello…Malfoy. Surprised to see you here,” Harry kept his voice calm, bored even. He hadn’t seen Malfoy in a year, and dammit he was frustrated to see nothing had changed with him aside from his hair growing a bit longer. It was a good look on him… His long, straight, platinum blond hair pulled neatly back into a low pony with a dark green tie securing it. A few strands of bangs managed to fall in his face, even, and wow… He was just as handsome as ever. Harry internally cringed a little his own thoughts. No, he wouldn’t go back down that road…

“I could say the same to you, I thought you were on your way to Head Auror…” Malfoy hummed, staring at Harry, who made a face at the mention of his old job.

“No, definitely not. Ah, Auror life was not for me, wasn’t what I wanted to do,” Harry told him, without really knowing why he was, “I want to teach. So, I’m here. I’m the new Defense Professor, starting this year.”

Malfoy nodded slowly, and Harry shifted uncomfortably under his piercing gaze.

“Potions Professor. Also starting this year.” Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his cold tone, “Do me a favor, Potter, and try not to blow up the place teaching the students spells they shouldn’t be learning.”

Harry glared at his ex-rival turned sort-of-friend, and walked to the seat beside Flitwick without another word, though he very much wanted to say plenty of very specific words. Malfoy and Harry had spent some time together after the war, making amends and growing from enemies to not-quite-enemies. They still weren’t really what you could call friends, with how frequently they had still bickered, but they were much more civil with one another now and the actual hate between them is gone. Though, for Harry at least, this had been the start of a troublesome issue. Harry had developed a minor crush over the few years around Malfoy, even though he refused to admit it to anyone—even himself at first.

He managed to convince himself the crush was squashed, though, when Malfoy up and disappeared from his life a year ago. No letter, no call, no goodbye… _Nothing_. Harry had been so hurt, as they were so close to a real proper friendship, and Draco had just abandoned him, after everything… Harry was still bitter about it, and refused to dig deeper into why it had hurt him so much.

He was also furious with him, though, for just leaving and not telling anyone, because when Teddy asked why he wasn’t around anymore… Harry had to tell him he didn’t know where he was or if he was coming back. It broke Teddy’s heart… He had grown close with Draco over the few years of Harry and him mending old wounds and forming new bonds, and that sent Harry’s anger with Malfoy even further. It had been a year, but he still wasn’t over the way he just disappeared… And now here he was, at his new job which was apparently Malfoy’s new job too, acting as if nothing even happened. Of course, nothing really did happen, technically… And Malfoy had had every right to leave if he wanted to, but Harry was still bitter with him for not saying anything—for leaving him, and for hurting Teddy.

Harry sighed and made himself engage in some dull conversation with Flitwick about old charms he wanted to bring back into the curriculum, mainly pretending to listen and nod his head when he thought was appropriate. His real attention was on the blond bastard at the other end of the table, though, who was silently picking at his food with a sneer, as if it wasn’t good enough for him. _Like you weren’t good enough for him_ , a harsh voice in the back of his mind hissed, making him grip his fork tightly and pull his attention back to his old Charms professor. 

He had no right to be thinking those things, they hadn’t been anything but sort-of-friends who bickered and fought. Harry had no right to be mad. Especially not after a year. He was, though, and he decided it was because Malfoy had hurt his kid. Definitely not because he still had a massive crush on him, and resented himself for not saying anything before Malfoy left—as if it would have stopped him. He could only wonder what had been so important that he had to just up and leave so abruptly… Just when Harry finally had thought things were getting more or less normal between them…

Quickly finishing up his food, Harry stood up and approached McGonagall, thanking her for the incredible chance to teach at the place he considered a second home before excusing himself and leaving. He walked straight to his dorms without looking back and threw himself on the large bed as soon as he was in the room, shooting a quick locking spell at the door as he slammed shut behind him.

Harry laid for a few moments on the surprisingly comfortable bed. Once he found himself relaxing a bit, he sat up, kicked off his shoes and socks, stripped the robes he had worn for dinner, and then the shirt he wore underneath his robes immediately after. Once he had successfully thrown the discarded clothing on the floor without care, Harry got himself comfortable under the sheets, not bothering to take off his trousers. He cast a quick, wandless _Nox_ , and closed his eyes, letting himself drift to much needed sleep after a long, stressful day.

Morning came much too soon, Harry found himself realizing with a groan as he slowly rose from his peaceful rest. The only reason he dragged himself out of bed and got dressed in new, clean clothes (ignoring the robe, this time), was the mental reminder that term began tomorrow and he still needed to review his lesson plan a final time and… Harry suddenly grinned as he fastened the last button on his dress shirt. He could call Teddy today and see how he was settling in with Andromeda! He hadn’t even been gone two whole days yet and he already missed his company.

“Lesson plan first,” Harry muttered to himself, before sitting at the desk he was supplied. In favor of finishing up his editing quickly, Harry decided against going down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He refused to acknowledge the whispering in the back of his mind accusing him of avoiding a certain blond professor. Instead, he buried his troubles in work. He worked down the list, checking his plans for the youngest years first, then moving up to the oldest years. Of course, he would start with the tamest things for the first years, and gradually move to more tricky things as the grades went up.

It took Harry longer than he would have liked, to be able to fix up his plans. He noticed when he started looking it over it that he needed to change quite a bit. He had made the initial plan in an eager rush, and well, it was kind of a mess when he reviewed it. He was glad he had this day before term started to clean it up—or else he would have been trying to teach the first years some very difficult defensive charms. Finally, though, he decided it was good enough to start with, and if need be it could be altered later. Casting a quick _tempus_ after putting his plans away, Harry realized with a small swear that he had been so engrossed in his work he had missed lunch, too. Maybe he could run to the kitchens and grab something from the elves, then call Andromeda… Yeah, that sounded perfect. Harry stood up and stretched with a smile, then walked to the door.

He was very glad when he managed to get to the kitchen and back to his room without a problem. Harry plopped down on his bed and ate his food. Just as wonderful as years ago when he was still a student… He took his time eating this time, unlike the previous night when he devoured it to get back to his room quickly.

As soon as he finished the last bite, Harry set aside the plate and went straight to the Floo, grinning when Andromeda was on the other side almost immediately.

“Hey, Andy! How’re you doing? You look tired,” He commented, “Teddy rough to get to bed last night?”

“Dead on,” Andromeda sighed, chuckling softly, “Aside from being tired, I’m doing great. Teddy refused to go to bed last night without calling you, but I wanted to let you get settled in, and he was not pleased with that.”

Harry hummed and nodded in understanding. “Storm head?”

“Oh, is that what we call it?” She laughed at the nickname, only to laugh more at Harry’s confirmation. “That is splendid, Harry. Quite fitting, too… I suppose you would like to see him?”

“I would love to see him…” Harry grinned, “Maybe it’ll help cheer him up for you. I’ll ask him not to give you any fuss. He really was excited to be staying with you, I just think he’s going to need to get used to it. It’s not like he’s only spending the night after all…He knows that, too, so I think maybe he’s having a rough time with that, knowing I’m not coming and taking him back to Grimmauld tomorrow like any other time he spends the night somewhere… He’ll get used to it, though, I know it. I hope.”

Andromeda raised an eyebrow and stared at him for a moment. “You know, Harry, you’ve become quite the father to this boy… It may not mean much from me, I know I’m not _really_ family, but—I’m proud of you. I’m proud you’re the caretaker of my grandson… You obviously love him a great deal. I’ll go fetch him, don’t go anywhere.”

Harry’s face flushed faintly at her kind words, his grin widening. It filled him with pride, and great joy to hear her say that. He had grown quite close with Andromeda over the years raising Teddy, and her opinion had become something he did care about. So, for her to think that of him, it made him happy. Harry was yanked out of his thought by the excited shout of an eight-year-old boy.

“ _Dad!!!”_ Harry loved that Teddy felt able to call him that… It made him feel important to someone, and happy he was able to give Teddy what he was never able to really have.

“Hey, Ted! How are y—oh, careful! Not too close to the fire, alright?” Harry quickly reminded the boy when he seemed like he wasn’t going to stop approaching, Teddy immediately stopped at a safe distance at his words, though, “How are you feeling? Andy tells me you didn’t sleep much last night. You know you need your rest…”

Teddy pouted at the wizard, giving Andromeda a ‘tattle-tale’ glare, before nodding his head. “I know… We had _plain_ pancakes for breakfast this morning. There wasn’t even _one_ chocolate chip! I like your breakfasts better… No offense,” He called to Andromeda after a second thought, who just shrugged as if she didn’t care.

“Well, I promise you as soon as break hits, I’ll come make you the best breakfasts. Until then, though, you have to behave for Andromeda, okay? Please?” Harry asked softly, “She’s really happy to get to spend all this time with you.”

“I know, I’m happy about it, too, but… You’re just gonna be gone for so long…” Teddy frowned, “I don’t want you to be gone for so long…”

“I know, and it’s weird for me to be away, but it won’t be that bad, I promise! Ron will take you flying, I already arranged it with him, and if you still want to learn about Hogwarts, I’m sure Hermione would _love_ to read _Hogwarts: A History_ with you.” Harry reminded him, “And the time will fly by, and I’ll be back before you know it. Not to mention, you’ll be starting here in just three more years. Then, you’ll have the wonderful embarrassment of having your dad be your teacher.”

Teddy seemed to go quiet in thought for a moment. “…I feel like we’ve had this conversation before…”

“We may have had a similar one a when I told you about the job,” Harry suggested.

“Oh…” Teddy nodded slowly, “Yeah. I think we did…”

“Mhm… So, you wanna tell me how you’re settling in? How’s your room?” Harry changed the subject, eager to get Teddy thinking about something other than the fact that their lives were being changed so much by Harry’s new job.

“It’s awesome!” Teddy exclaimed, easily taking the subject change, “The room I have now is so different from the one I usually stay in overnight! It’s so big and the bed is huge! The colors are kinda boring… Nothing like at home, but the bed is super comfy and the bathroom has a huge bathtub that’s big enough to swim in or something! It’s so big!”

Harry chuckled at his sudden excitement, listening happily as he told him all about the house as if he’d never been before, even though he knew there were probably some exaggerations in there.

“So, I take it you like it there? And you’ll not give Andy too much trouble while I’m away?” He didn’t want to take it back there again, but he needed to make sure he would be fine, and Andromeda wouldn’t have too much to worry about. He was so grateful she agreed to take care of him while he was gone…

“Yeah! And I won’t, I promise. I had a bad time last night,” Teddy admitted, “I was sad you actually left, and didn’t want to go to bed without calling you, but I wasn’t allowed to because you were busy, and that made me more upset… And the bed felt weird because it’s not mine, but I think that was just because it was my first night, and I wanna do better because you everyone says you’re excited for this job and I don’t want you to have to come back because of me and be upset…”

Harry nodded as he listened. He liked that Teddy felt comfortable enough to talk about his feelings already. It made him less worried for when he got older and would really need someone to talk to, he knew Teddy would come to him…

“I still don’t want you to be gone, _duh_ , but even though I complain about it, I know you have to. So… I promise I’ll be good while you’re gone, even if I’m sad sometimes because we can’t have dinner by the fire in the evenings.” Teddy decided, glancing back at Andromeda, who just seemed more and more pleased by the minute.

“Well, I really appreciate it, Teddy. You’re right, this job means a lot to me, but so does your happiness… So, if you start feeling a little too sad, and just want to talk, you can write me anytime and I’ll write right back. I appreciate your honesty about how you feel,” Harry told him, “I promise winter break will be here before you know it, and you can tell me all about flying with Ron and learning with Hermione, and living with Andy, and I’ll tell you all about Hogwarts and what it’s like now.”

Teddy’s eyes lit up at the idea and he grinned widely. “Okay!!”

“Okay. Well, you go enjoy your big room and send Ron a letter or two telling him to take you out flying. I’m going to have to go. I should really check out my new classroom before term starts tomorrow and get a feel for the area I’ll be working in.”

Teddy nodded with a small pout. “Alright… Call again soon?”

“Of course! Talk soon, Ted!”

“Talk soon, dad! Bye!”

Harry shared goodbye’s with Andromeda before ending the call and taking a breath, relaxing. That was nice… Teddy seemed to be settling in well, even if he had a bit of a rough time the night before, he was a smart boy and Harry knew he would be fine. Andromeda seemed well, too, and happy to be with Teddy… He was glad he got to call and talk with them.

Maybe being away wouldn’t be so bad after all…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I admit it, yes, I just wanted some good-dad-Harry time this chapter. Next chapter I'll actually get things going!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Just wanted to apologize for the time between chapters! I meant to get this out sooner but I got caught up in exams and my short story project for my classes, and ended up just too busy to really work on it. I'd also like to apologize for the length of the chapter! I planned on it to be longer, but again I just got so busy, I wasn't able to put in the focus I wanted to. I actually kind of regret not waiting until I'd written the entire thing to post it just for this reason, but the damage is done so now all I can do is try to get chapters out with a reasonable span of time between each other.
> 
> I am working on other fics as well, so that slows me down a bit as well, so I apologize once more for the slow pace of chapter releases. I would have made this chapter longer, but I really just wanted to get another chapter posted rather than keep prolonging the wait. There will be longer chapters in future, though, if I can help it! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!

The first few weeks of term went wonderfully, much to Harry’s relief. His students were incredible and easy to keep attentive—though, he couldn’t help but wonder if that was partially because of who he was. He sent Hermione and Ron their letters each week, and he called Teddy and Andromeda every so often to say hello and check in. He discovered he didn’t much care for grading reports, or quizzes, but he enjoyed the teaching portion and his enjoyment of that definitely outweighed his distaste of the grading.

The only issue he seemed to have was a certain blond-headed snake, slithering into his life on the daily. Harry hadn’t meant to keep taking the bait, and he hadn’t meant to pick up where they left off at Hogwarts all those years ago, but he was just so annoyed at Malfoy. It didn’t matter if he actually seemed to be trying to pick up where they were a year ago, Harry was feeling quite petty and bitter over the matter still. So, they had little interaction that didn’t result in arguments. _That_ was why he found himself next to a glaring Draco Malfoy in McGonagall’s office one beautiful Tuesday morning during the third week of term after he and Malfoy got into a particularly vicious fight at breakfast, drawing more than just the attention of the other professors.

Of course, there was no violence, but they had said some fairly horrid things, as if fully reverting back to spiteful third years. Harry regretted it, and he didn’t mean most of it, but he refused to admit it, when Malfoy had just shot back with equally awful words. So much for mending their friendship…

A loud sigh form McGonagall drew Harry out of his thoughts, and he dragged his glare away from Malfoy to look at the headmistress.

“Honestly, boys, I’m severely disappointed in your behavior,” She began, and Harry realized with a wince she was using the voice reserved for troublesome students. “I thought perhaps you had left this childish rivalry behind you, but it seems I was sorely mistaken… To think, two of the most student-favored professors going at it like toddlers who stole each other’s toys—what kind of example do you think that is setting for the young witches and wizards attending this school?” McGonagall shook her head slowly.

“I know you know better than this, I know you can do better than this.” Harry felt a sharp sting at her words. Before Harry, or Malfoy, could either even think about replying, she continued speaking.

“Believe it or not, that is not what I wanted to speak to you about this morning—for the most part. Your little show in the Hall was incredibly immature and uncalled for. Over what? A cough. A _cough!”_ She paused to take a breath, her voice laced with disbelief, before she composed herself, “Anyhow… We have more important matters to discuss, if you can both find it within yourselves to behave like adults for more than two minutes in civil conversation together. _Can you do that_?”

Both men muttered a small ‘yes, professor’ without looking at one another, or at her, and she nods. “Good. As of Thursday, you will both be beginning a new curriculum with your upper-year students.”

Harry heard Malfoy make a confused noise before asking, “Both? What do you mean?”

“Yeah,” He nodded at Malfoy’s question, looking at McGonagall finally again, “What do you mean both of us? What new curriculum?”

“I’m glad you asked,” McGonagall smiled faintly at the two new Professors, and Harry got a bad feeling about where this was going. “After much consideration, Hogwarts has decided to implement a new course for sixth and seventh years. Of course this year is only a trial run, as we have never done this before… Starting this Thursday, Advanced Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts will be joining two days a week in combined classes focusing on Potions that can be used in a defensive manner. Mr. Malfoy, you will be instructing the class on brewing their potions with the assistance of Mr. Potter…” She paused and looked to Harry before continuing,

“You, on the other hand, will be providing instruction on what they do and how to use the Potions in a defensive manner, with occasional real-time examples which Mr. Malfoy here will assist you with. This does not give him permission to harm you, but it does permit him to use harmless but offensive charms against you, so you can show the proper way to use a potion for defense in the heat of the moment. To ensure you both have the proper environment to teach your combined lessons, you will be moved to a larger classroom every Tuesday and Thursday, which is when lessons will take place. Before you try to object to the new plans, I remind you who the headmistress and your employer is—and how much hope she has in you being able to handle this like mature adults.”

Harry glanced at Malfoy, before looking back at McGonagall, holding back the protest that was determined to force its way out. When neither of the men spoke up, she took a deep breath and stood up.

“Splendid. I took the trouble of forming your lesson plan for you, since this is on such late notice, and acquired a book for each of you that contains all the charms and potions you’ll be teaching. I suggest you both get back to your respective quarters and review the plan, and the books I’ve had delivered to them by the elves. After your lessons are finished today, of course. Speaking of, I believe you both have classes to get to… Out, out!” She shooed them out politely. Malfoy simply nodded and left without trouble, but Harry was a little more reluctant.

“Professor, I understand this is—”

“Now, Harry, I do hope you aren’t about to try and find a way out of this arrangement…” McGonagall cut him off with a stern look, “This is a wonderful opportunity for you both, and the students. Perhaps you could benefit from it more than you think…”

Harry frowned at her borderline cryptic words. “I’m not sure I understand what you mean by that… And, I wasn’t going to try and get out of it, really, I just—I’m not sure it’s the best idea Malfoy and us teach _together_ …”

“You’re grown wizards, professors at my school. If you can’t get over whatever problems you’ve got now to do your job, maybe you should work on figuring out why that is so you can,” She slowly led him to the exit of her office, “I needn’t remind you he’s still your co-worker, history or not, there’s a level of respect you should be treating one another with. I’ll be telling him the same thing, I assure you. Now, go to class, you have students waiting for you.” With a small sigh, Harry nodded.

“Of course, Professor. I’ll get to reviewing the material as soon as I can, thank you for the opportunity…” He politely smiled before leaving her office with a small wave, and heading down to his class where his students would probably be already waiting. It hadn’t felt like long in the moment, but he was sure now they had been in that office for a significant amount of time.

At least he didn’t have to walk with Malfoy, he realized as he looked around the quiet corridor. No… No, he didn’t have to walk with Malfoy, but now he had to teach a class with him. Twice a week. _How bloody brilliant_.


	4. Chapter 4

“Alright! Please do cease all side conversations, class is beginning!” Malfoy announced, the ever so proper attitude making Harry roll his eyes. Nonetheless, the students’ chatter died down rather quickly.

Once they were quiet, and all paying attention to the two professors at the front of the new (and unnecessarily large) classroom, Malfoy continued. “I’m sure you all must be wondering why on earth you’ve been directed to this room today, and why Professor Potter is here with us.”

“Or, if you’re typically in my defense class at this time, why we’ve joined Professor Malfoy,” Harry added in, ignoring the look Malfoy shot him at the interruption.

After a moments pause, the Potions instructor resumed speaking. “Yes, of course. Well, as of today you will all be meeting here at this time every Tuesday and Thursday to participate in a new, experimental, lesson plan that Headmistress McGonagall asked us to instruct.”

The students in the mixed sixth- and seventh-year class all looked around at one another in a combination of what Harry assumed was confusion and excitement. It was no secret that the two professors were favored by students even so early into term, so many were eager to see them working together. When Malfoy didn’t continue his speech, Harry took it as sign to speak up.

“That is correct!” He smiled at the class, drawing their attention back to him and his co-worker, “The headmistress has come up with the wonderful plan to combine the lessons of Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions, to instruct students properly on the brewing and use of Defensive Potions! We will be meeting each Tuesday and Thursday, as Professor Malfoy said, so either of those days we will be open for any students to stop by after class with any extra questions specific to this area.”

“Since Headmistress McGonagall has had us start this far into the year, we are already a bit behind, I’m afraid,” Malfoy informed the class when Harry concluded his part, “So, we while I would have liked to have this class time set aside to answer questions about the years lesson plan, any questions will have to be held until after class is over so we may catch up to where we should be. Potter, here, is going to be distributing your new textbooks—provided by Hogwarts—and we are going to dive right into our first lesson, _Corporis Praesidium_.”

As Malfoy spoke, Harry did his job of passing out the newly issued textbooks to each student. Once everyone had one, he walked back to the front, where Malfoy stood behind an already prepared cauldron and ingredient prep station.

“Before we begin…Any _important_ questions?” Harry held back a frown at Malfoy’s emphasis on ‘important’, and shot him a small look. The blond just rose an eyebrow at him before looking back to the class. Slowly, a young, sixth year, girl with dirty blonde hair and a dark blue tie raised her hand timidly from one of the front brewing stations. Harry smiled at the Ravenclaw witch and nodded at her.

“Yes, Adeline? What’s your question?” He asked gently before the man beside him could, making an effort to ignore Malfoy’s questioning glance at his tone. The girl, Adeline, was from his sixth-year defense class, he recognized her from the distinct scar on her lower right cheek, and he knew she was fairly shy—so she didn’t speak up much in class. He didn’t want to startle her in this new environment when she was finally beginning to feel comfortable participating verbally in lessons.

“Where will we be retrieving potions materials from?” She tilted her head slightly. Her voice was soft, and she had a faint French accent when she spoke. “Surely we can’t go all the way to the usual Potions room every time…”

Harry’s smile widened and he didn’t even glance at Malfoy before answering. “Of course not, that would be quite the walk, and it would take time away from our lessons. Which is why the Headmistress has arranged for the usual Potions supply room to be halved, to store part of it in this room’s storage closet in the back—which has been magically expanded to hold all materials and ingredients. Professor Malfoy took extra care last night to ensure everything was there and ready for today.”

Seemingly satisfied with the answer, Adeline nodded and looked back at the new book students were handed. Harry gave Malfoy a small nod for him to continue, before taking his place behind the prep station beside the cauldron Malfoy stood behind.

“Alright, if there are no other questions then we are going to begin. Please break off into groups—two students per station, one should prep while the other maintains the cauldron—and open your books to page twenty-seven. I’ll allow you five minutes to review the potions ingredient list and gather your materials. I expect you all to be seated and ready by the time those five minutes are up. Then, Potter and I will walk you through the steps of preparing the potion. Do you all understand?”

At the chorus of ‘yes’s and ‘yes, professor’s, Malfoy nodded and dismissed the class to do as he instructed before turning to Harry. “Go fetch our materials before the class while I pair up any strays.”

Harry bit back a harsh retort about being ordered around, opting to just nod and walk off instead after taking a quick look at his copy of the book for a refresher. He gathered materials quickly, then headed back to the desk where he laid everything out carefully. He glanced to Malfoy as he set down the last ingredient and sat down at the prep station, to see him cast a quick tempus.

“Took you three minutes to get materials, students were already back there before you even got back,” Malfoy muttered. Harry huffed softly, rolling his eyes. Of course he’d comment on that…

“Not my fault your organization makes absolutely no sense,” He shot back quietly, “Alphabetical order, Malfoy, ever heard of it?”

He held back a proud smirk when the blond professor glared at him before casting another tempus. _And he calls me impatient…_ Harry rolled his eyes, paying back attention to the ingredients in front of himself. A few minutes passed, the only sound being students quietly conversing among themselves, until Malfoy cleared his throat loudly to draw their attention.

“That’s five minutes! I assume you all are ready to begin?” He addressed the class, hands behind his back. When he got an affirmative response from the class, he nodded and brought his hands in front of himself, clapping them together. “Right! Wonderful, let us begin, then.”

“Those assigned to ingredient preparation, locate the Asphodel and prepare it as instructed in your book for your partner to add to the cauldron. For those who require visual instruction, watch Professor Potter, as we will be preparing the potion along with you for a fresh comparison when you finish.” As Malfoy instructed the students, Harry grabbed the Asphodel and dropped it in a mortar before beginning to crush it to a powder carefully. Upon seeing him begin, the younger witches and wizards began as well, copying his actions with caution.

While Harry crushed the Asphodel Root, Malfoy continued speaking. “While you’re partners are powdering the root, can anyone tell me why this particular plant—which is also an ingredient in the Draught of Living Death—is being used for the potion, _Corporis Praesidium_?” The students not preparing the plant exchanged hesitant glances with each other, but no one spoke up. “Right, okay… Asphodel, or _Asphodelus Ramosus,_ is a flower native to Europe and related to the Lily flower. It is known for both its mundane and magical properties. Many acknowledge it primarily for its use in the Draught of Living Death, but it is known on a lesser scale to have healing properties. The potion we are currently brewing, as I hope you’ve read, is—for lack of better terminology—a shield potion, of sorts. It is intended to form a nearly-invisible ‘shield’ around the drinker, protecting them from bodily harm for a temporary period… Hence the name Corporis Praesidium, which is the spell used to complete the brewing process. It is Latin for, roughly, Protection of the Body.”

“Now, you may wonder, if it’s meant to be a shield, why the healing properties? Well, I said it is a shield _of sorts_ for this exact reason. In one aspect, it acts as an armor-like liquid _Protego,_ deflecting harmful spells from the drinker. In another aspect, though, it is meant to rapidly heal any non-magically created surface wounds such as cuts or scrapes. That, is precisely why the powdered Asphodel Root is a primary ingredient. The healing properties it holds will aid in the rapid repair of any non-magically inflicted surface wounds. You will soon be adding stewed Mandrake, which will amplify the healing properties of the Asphodel, and vice versa the Asphodel will amplify the healing properties of the Mandrake. Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, though…” Malfoy hummed, before glancing to Harry, who was patiently watching Malfoy lecture with their Asphodel ready for adding. “Has everyone thoroughly crushed their root to a fine powder?”

He waited a moment until everyone had nodded, before taking the powder Harry held out to him. “Splendid. Pass the Asphodel to your partner, partners do as I and dispense the Asphodel into your cauldrons.”

Harry watched as Malfoy carefully emptied the powder into their cauldron, and he was briefly reminded of their school days. He sighed, shaking the memory away, and looked back to his class to watch them all copy Malfoy. “Once you’ve added the Asphodel, slowly stir four times _clockwise_ , while your partner adds the next ingredient—the juice of Boom Berry, which is known for its restorative properties and its use in the Wiggenweld Potion.”

Harry watched Malfoy begin to stir the potion as he spoke, and got up, taking the juice to the cauldron and carefully pouring it in. It splashed a little when he did, earning him a glare from Malfoy, but luckily it didn’t affect the potion. Just annoyed his co-instructor. They continued on like this for the next few ingredients: dittany, stewed mandrake, horklump juice, and so on, with Malfoy explaining their usage in the potion as they went. Until they got to one of the final ingredients. Harry was in the process of adding the third to last ingredient as Malfoy spoke,

“Now, as you see Professor Potter doing, you should be adding your muddled, fresh Stinging Nettle for its repelling properties as one partner stirs six times clockwise!” Harry faltered as he dumped in the crushed leaves of nettle, and he cleared his throat before glancing to Malfoy.

“Did… Did you say _fresh_ nettle…?” He whispered, cursing himself for stammering over the beginning. He heard Malfoy inhale sharply, then their eyes met, and oh… Malfoy did not look pleased.

“ _Yes_ , I said _fresh_ nettle, Potter, what did you do?” Malfoy snapped quietly, making Harry glance away. When he didn’t answer quick enough, the Potions master grips the stirring rod tighter. “I swear to Merlin… Do _not_ say you just put dried nettle into our potion!” Harry grimaced at the exasperation in his voice. This could not be happening. No way he just fucked this up _in front of their class._

“…Okay. I won’t say it.” At his words, he heard Malfoy let out an incredulous laugh, without a doubt drawing the attention of their students.

“You’re _serious_?!” He exclaimed. Harry internally winced. Oh yeah, if they didn’t have all eyes on them before, they certainly did now.

He stepped back and looked at Malfoy, holding his hands up subtly. “Now, c’mon, Malfoy… You don’t want to make a scene in front of our class. It was an accident, I misread.”

Malfoy let go of the stirring rod and shook his head, staring at Harry in what seemed to be disbelief.

“ _I don’t want to make a scene in front of our class_? You mean the class you just _screwed up_ our potion in front of?” He glared, his voice hushed, and the students who’d looked had turned their attention away when they realized they couldn’t hear the two’s whispers. Harry’s face felt hot. “You know what? I’m not even sure why I’m surprised. You’ve always been _terrible_ at potions, I should have expected you’d find a way to get this wrong, to humiliate me in front of my students by making me brew the wrong thing. It was one ingredient, _one ingredient_ , clear as day. _Fresh_ Nettle. Not dried. Fresh repels danger, dried cures _boils,_ and completely changes the properties of the potion. I thought by now you’d be better than this, but I suppose some things never change…”

Harry bit his tongue. For some reason the calm annoyance Malfoy whispered with stung more than his angered shouting would have. He couldn’t help but listen to the little voice in his head telling him he’d really disappointed his co-worker, and that _sucked_. He’d rather Malfoy be furious and yelling at him than calm and disappointed.

“I…” Harry sighed, running his fingers through his hair before murmuring, “I’m sorry, Malfoy. It really was an accident… I won’t mess up again.”

He frowned when Malfoy just rolled his eyes and muttered, “you will,” before turning to address the class.

Harry found himself tuning out whatever excuse he gave the class for their incorrectly brewed potion, and gave himself the task of walking around to check on the students’ progress. He felt a small smile tug at his lips when he saw most of the potions were the colour they were supposed to be. He gave his quiet praises to the students with what seemed to be near-perfect potions in the making, and took note of who seemed to be struggling to point out to Malfoy so he could help them if he so chose.

Soon enough, once Malfoy had vanished their own messed up potion and the students had finished brewing theirs, Harry took over the class and explained how to use the potion properly and when to use it, along with how long it lasted and what it didn’t work on. Then, both professors collected the student brewed potions for Malfoy to examine and analyze, and class was dismissed.

He waited until the students were gone, and helped Malfoy tidy up the room in silence, before making his way out quickly and back to his private quarters with nothing but a small goodbye on his way out.

That evening, after dinner, Harry sat on his bed going through their textbook. It was becoming clear to him that the potions were just going to get more and more advanced, and his risk of screwing up in front of the class again—in front of _Malfoy_ , again—was going to keep increasing and increasing… The memory of the disappointment in Malfoy’s voice make Harry’s heart ache and he refused to acknowledge why. All he acknowledged was that if he was going to make it through this year… He was going to need help, and he definitely couldn’t ask Malfoy… No, that would be like throwing a hurt gazelle to a starved lion, and he wanted to prove to Malfoy he could be good at potions _without_ his help.

He sat in thought for what felt like hours before coming to the conclusion of who he’d need to ask. He certainly didn’t like it, but he knew there was only one person in the castle he could ask, only one person who could help him meet Malfoy’s brewing standards. Especially if they were meant to alternate in their roles of cauldron management and material prep. He sat up with a sigh, knowing without a doubt he’d regret this in the morning, and headed out of his dorm with the new textbook. With one final farewell to his pride, he walked straight to the Potion’s Lab, thanking Merlin and Morgana that everyone else had retired to their quarters already. He’d be mortified if Malfoy caught him doing what he was about to do…

When he got to the Lab, he took a deep breath before unlocking the door—grateful an A _lohomora_ did the trick—and stepped in, walking straight to the sleeping portrait in front of Malfoy’s cauldron before he could back down. He dropped his book on the prepping station behind him, waking the man in the frame, before walking around so he was behind the cauldron and station, still facing the painting (who looked less than pleased to be awakened by him).

“ _Potter_ … Still no manners, I see… To what do I owe the displeasure this late evening?” The man drawled, sneering at the young professor. 

Harry just takes a deep breath, reigning in whatever insult he wanted to throw.

“ _Hello, Snape.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone curious, here are the links to the wiki pages of each ingredient mentioned in this chapter! Disclaimer, though, I did apply some personal interpretation to ingredients when making this potion, and even though I tried to keep properties accurate to canon, there were some I had to alter or create properties for! I put a lot of thought into this chapter, with the creation of this potion. Anyhow, the links:
> 
> [Asphodel](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Asphodel)
> 
> [Boom Berry (Juice)](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Boom_Berry)
> 
> [Horklump Juice](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Horklump_juice)
> 
> [Dittany](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Dittany)
> 
> [Stewed Mandrake](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Stewed_Mandrake)
> 
> [Dried Nettle](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Nettle) (for this one I used a bit of personal interpretation)
> 
> Also, I did translate the name of the potion myself, so I'd like to apologize for any mistake in translation. I did have my friend who studies Latin look it over for me, though!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, & hope you enjoyed! See you at the next chapter (hopefully)!


	5. Chapter 5

“You… Want me to _help you_ improve your _Potions skills_ …” The Portrait of Severus repeated blankly, before narrowing his eyes at Harry, “I’m afraid, Mr. Potter, that to _improve_ your potions skills, you have to _have_ any skills to begin with.”

Harry took another deep breath. He seemed to be doing that a lot today… “Yes, yes, we all know, Harry Potter is abysmal at potions, will you help me or not?”

“Abysmal! Quite a big word, Potter, I’m surprised you’ve managed to use it even partially correctly, good job,” Snape falsely praised him, smirking. Harry began to wonder how he sank so far as to come ask a man who hated him in his youth for help.

“Look,” Harry began as he looked down at his book on the table, trying to not let his frustration show, “I didn’t come here to relive my childhood. I came here to ask for your assistance in improving my brewing so I don’t humiliate myself—and consequentially Malfoy, who I’ve heard is your godson—by screwing it up in front of our class again.”

When Snape didn’t answer, Harry looked up to the portrait, thinking he’d left, only to find him staring at Harry with what could only be described as an analytical glare. Then, just when Harry was thinking he might as well leave, the old Potions master finally spoke.

“You will be here on the dot, at ten in the evening. We’ll begin tomorrow.”

Harry opened his mouth to thank him, only to be cut off. “I am not doing this for your benefit—quite frankly, it would be delightful to see you make a fool of yourself in front of the students. I am doing this for Draco’s reputation as a Potions master, the reputation I will not have you muddying. Do _not_ get it twisted, Potter. Now leave, I do believe I was resting before you so rudely woke me.”

Snape didn’t even wait for him to leave before closing his eyes once more to resume his rest. So, with a sigh, Harry headed out and back to his quarters. _At least he agreed…_ He found himself thinking when he got back to his room and dropped onto the bed. He tugged off his robes before tossing his book aside and getting under the covers of his bed. He had a feeling tomorrow would be a long night…

* * *

He was right. This was going to be a long, horrendous night. Harry groaned to himself as Snape began to chew him out for the third time that evening for something that he didn’t even realize was wrong.

“Honestly, do you even have a brain in that head? Not even Longbottom could prepare Mallowsweet that incorrectly! What on earth possessed you to think you’d powder it, Mr. Potter?” The portrait snapped incredulously, “What does the book say? Read me the book.” 

Harry shifted slightly, feeling like he was back in his school days being reprimanded. “It, ah… It says to crush the Mallowsweet… Then add it while stirring clockwise seven times,” he read.

“Yes, _crush_ , not powder. On what earth does crush equate to powder? Please, indulge me.” Harry frowned at his short tone.

“I just assumed—”

“ _Never assume_! Toss that Mallowsweet, and redo it. That batch of plant is ruined.”

The brunet sighed and vanished the powdered plant, before fetching some more to try again. “How do you suggest I do it, then, if not powder?”

Snape rolled his eyes at his former-student. “Pick up your knife,” Harry did as he was told, glad he was practicing this potion now before he had to make it with Malfoy on Tuesday, “Now, crush the plant with the side of the blade just enough to crack it so it will release into the potion easier.”

Harry nodded and followed his instructions, before dropping the plant into the cauldron as he stirred like the book said. “It says the potion should be bubbling now, but it’s not,” He commented with a frown after finishing the seventh stir. Snape went quiet, seemingly in thought, before he rose an eyebrow.

“Did you miss any steps? Specifically, one instructing you to increase the heat, perhaps?”

Harry looked down at the book again before cursing softly, and nodding his head. “I did… I was supposed to heat the fire before adding the Mallowsweet—I got caught up in the preparation, I forgot…”

Muttering something presumably about Harry’s reading abilities, Snape sighed loudly.

“How badly did I just screw this up?” The younger wizard asked, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer. He really wanted to get through the whole potion at least semi-successfully before having to brew it in front of an audience…

“It is… Salvageable.” Harry let out a sigh of relief at Snape’s words, “Increase the heat now, and let it come to a boil before proceeding. It should be adequate, at least. Though, do not make this mistake in class, if you are the example for those students, your work must be outstanding.”

Harry nodded his head as he quickly did as he was instructed, glad he didn’t have to completely restart. “This is exactly why I asked your help,” he admits, “I don’t think Malfoy would be too forgiving if I screwed up in front of our students _again_.”

Snape just hummed and they waited in silence for the potion to come to a boil. Soon enough, it did, and Harry found himself grinning at the accomplishment as he finished the last three steps with his old professors’ guidance. He couldn’t help but feel a burst of pride course through him when he soon bottled the potion—it looked nearly perfect, even with his mess up! It was just slightly too light in colour, a misty sapphire blue instead of a bright Egyptian blue. Snape eyed the potion from his portrait with an analytical glare, an eyebrow raised.

“Well, Potter, it seems you’re _not_ completely incapable of producing an adequate brew,” The man in the painting drawled, arms crossed over his chest. “Good work.”

Harry smirks barely at him. “Why, Snape, is that a compliment I hear? Careful, I might start thinking you like me.” The old potions master narrowed his eyes.

“Do not make me regret agreeing to this,” he sneered, “Now, clean up and get out. I’d like to rest.”

With a small chuckle, Harry began to clean up, not saying anything else.

* * *

The weekend, and Monday all passed rather quickly. Harry found himself back in the new joint classroom quicker than he would have liked to, watching Draco carefully crush Mallowsweet for the Appeasing Potion as he, himself, slowly raised the heat of the fire. As soon as Draco started adding the crushed Mallowsweet, Harry hummed and began to stir clockwise. He counted quietly, aloud. One…Two…

“Three…Four…Five…Six…Seven,” He grinned as the potion began to bubble and looks to Malfoy, “Okay! Honey time, remember, just four drops.”

Malfoy scoffed as he began adding the honey, the students copying him as they caught up. “Yes, Potter, I do know how to read our instruction book. As I remember, you’re the one who needs reminded what ingredients to use, not me.”

Harry just rolled his eyes, counting each of the four drops. Malfoy would see… He’d see soon. Harry could be good at potions, he’d prove it! Maybe he’d even find himself proud at Harry’s improvement! Not that he cared what Malfoy thought, anymore… Not that he _wanted_ to make him proud… No, no this was only to keep professionalism in front of their students. He couldn’t keep messing up and making them look bad—incompetent, as Malfoy would say.

Once he finished adding the honey, the Potions Professor tossed in two rose petals, three heads of lavender, and a handful of lovage—which Harry had no doubt, he measured out carefully to make sure it was precisely the right and perfect amount. Once the last three ingredients were dropped into the cauldron, Harry began to slowly stir. He alternated each stir, once clockwise, once counter, until he had stirred the potion ten times and the colour had turned the beautiful Egyptian blue it was meant to be. Upon seeing the colour when he stopped stirring, Harry bit back a proud grin, and looked at Malfoy. He felt a rush of glee when he saw the borderline shocked look on his partners face as he stared at the perfectly brewed potion.

“…Good work, Potter…” Harry pretended he didn’t notice the way his heart leapt at the praise, and instead just nodded before carefully bottling the potion. Then, while Malfoy began to tidy their workspace, he made his way around the class to compare the finished potions with his and Malfoy’s. A large portion of them had succeeded, and he was sure Malfoy would be pleased by this. So sure, in fact, that the prideful look that would without a doubt be covering the ex-Slytherin’s face was all Harry was able to think about as he lectured the class on how to use the Appeasing Potion, should they ever need to manipulate their way out of a dangerous situation.

And if he stared a little too long at Malfoy while they were cleaning up after class, well… He would stubbornly insist it was only to make sure the man really did his fair share of the clean up.


End file.
